This invention relates to mirrors, and more particularly, to fluid cooled mirrors utilized in laser systems.
The present invention is directed toward providing a fluid cooled mirror for focusing or deflecting a concentrated beam of electromagnetic energy. It is to be understood that such a beam, having either a continuous energy distribution across the beam, or a tightly focused annular energy distribution, is generally directed to and reflected from the central portion of a mirror. While it is to be noted that the fluid cooled mirror system of U.S. Pat. application Ser. No. 478,540 (assigned to the assignee of this invention) is extremely effective for the purpose provided, there exists in such mirror system a relatively solid portion at the center thereof, resulting in the fact that heat absorption at such center will be relatively high, and heat transfer therefrom relatively low.
Of more general interest in this area are U.S. Pat. No. 3,637,296 to McLafferty et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,731,992 to Mansell, U.S. Pat. No. 3,781,094 to Griest, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,836,236 to Kirk et al.